1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a device for the implantation of marking bodies in a human or animal bone and a magazine with marking bodies for this device.
2. Related Technology
Marking bodies, preferably metallic balls, can be introduced into the human or animal skeleton to allow a quantification of the migration of implants, in particular joint prostheses, especially replacement knee joints and hip joints. For this purpose, a number of devices are already known, which operate in a similar manner to an injection syringe, one marking ball being placed by hand into a cannula of the injection syringe for each use and then introduced into the bone.
The particular disadvantage with the known devices is that, during the operation, the marking balls have to be individually loaded or unloaded manually by the operator using tweezers or a similar instrument, which prolongs the operating time.
It is also disadvantageous that, although the marking balls can be packed in a sterile manner before loading, they become un-sterile after loading.
Another device for the implantation of marking bodies in a bone, which comprises a magazine for the marking bodies and an ejector mechanism for the marking bodies, is known from DE 297 17 890 U1. This device is designed in the form of a pistol. The magazine is designed as a revolving chamber and contains several marking bodies.
The disadvantage of this device is that the marking balls must be ejected and implanted one after the other, so that the spacing between marking balls is more or less random, and it is therefore not possible to ensure a reproducible spacing between the individual marking balls.